


One Boy, One Girl

by Settiai



Series: DigiUniverse [26]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M, Juvenilia, One Shot, Songfic, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-23
Updated: 2002-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iori has met the woman of his dreams... but nothing lasts forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Boy, One Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in junior high. Don't judge me.

Nineteen-year-old Hida Iori looked impatiently at his friend Motomiya Daisuke. He had never been one for dating, but Daisuke's latest girlfriend, an American named Leann, had somehow convinced him that he just had to meet one of her little sister's friends. With a sigh, Iori looked down at his watch. "Daisuke, would you mind telling me where Leann and this girl that I have to meet are? The restaurant is starting to really get crowded."

Daisuke looked over at his younger friend and shrugged. With a grin, he pointed at his watch. "There is one thing that you should learn about women, Iori. Never expect them to get someone without being at least a good half-hour late. It is against their religion, or something, to be on time - and to be early is the greatest sin there is."

After finishing speaking, Daisuke looked over at Iori expecting to see his friend laughing. There was, however, a look of horror on his face instead. With a worried sigh, Daisuke looked behind him. "Hello, Leann."

"So women are always at least a good half-hour late are we?" she asked dryly, her eyes flashing. "It's against our religion to get somewhere on time, is it? Oh, that's the last straw Daisuke."

She turned to the woman standing beside her. "Kako, this is Hida Iori," she said calmly. "Hida, this is Kinashi Kako."

Leann grabbed Daisuke by the ear and practically dragged him out of the room. Iori couldn't help but stifle a laugh as everyone in the restaurant turned to stare at the poor guy who had been the front of a woman's wrath. As his quiet laughter let up, he looked up to see who exactly Kinashi Kako was.

As their eyes met each others, neither of them could looked away. Everyone else in the restaurant seemed to fade away as the two of them stared into each others' eyes. Iori finally stood up and carefully pulled the chair out for her. "Hi."

  
_He finally gave in to his friend's girlfriend,_  
When she said, "There's someone you should meet."  
At a crowded restaurant way 'cross town,  
He waited impatiently.  
When she walked in, their eyes met, and they both stared.  
And right there and then everyone else disappeared, but...  


Iori reached into his pocket and gently fingered the diamond ring that was in it. Then he looked over the table at Kako and gave her a smile. They had been dating for almost nine months, and he was sure that she was the one for him. He had never felt this way for anyone before.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. What was he doing? He was only twenty-years-old, barely more than a child still. He wasn't ready to settle down. He was still too young. After a few moments, he was ready to give up on the idea completely. For just a second though, he looked into Kako's eyes... and he knew that she was the one for him.

With a nervous grin, he stood up and walked around the table to where she was standing. There was a look of uncertainty in her eyes as he came up to her. It faded into shock as he knelt down to his knees and pulled out the ring he had been fingering. He looked up at her with a look full of hope and fear - and she knew that he was the one for her.

A single tear trickled down her face as she smiled and let him put the beautiful ring onto her finger. The two of them slowly stood up and faced each other. For a moment they just stood there, unsure exactly of how to react. Finally though, Kako let out a joyful sob and flung her arms around Iori's neck. He hugged her back and then slowly pulled her lips up to meet his.

  
_One boy, one girl, two hearts beating wildly,_  
To put it mildly it was love at first sight.  
He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away,  
This was the day they'd waited for all their lives.  
And for a moment the whole world revolved,  
Around one boy and one girl.  


Iori and Kako stood beside each other in front of the temple his grandfather had once run. Fear was shining in both of their eyes as they slowly repeated the words that would bind them together as husband and wife. Their families and friends stood around them, watching breathlessly.

When the ceremony was complete, Iori looked into Kako's eyes. Their eyes met, just like they had the day they had met only a year earlier. With a smile, the new couple let their lips connect - officially signing their bond as a married couple.

  
_In no time at all they were standing there,_  
In front of a little church.  
Among their friends and family,  
Repeating those sacred words.  
Preacher said, "Son, kiss your bride."  
And he raised her veil,  
Like the night they met time just stood still.  


Iori stood in his small front lawn of his and Kako's new home. He was attending law school in nearby Tokyo, and the two of them had settled down in a small town outside of the large city. They had decided that it would be better for them - and their unborn child - to live away from the pressures of a large city.

He looked over at his seven months pregnant wife and smiled - then he grimaced. Kako looked at him with a confused look on her face before turning around and seeing the problem. Their two Digimon - Armodillamon and Tanemon - were playing... and in the process were destroying their lawn.

Iori rolled his eyes before running over to where the two Digimon were. He was about half-way there when he heard a low moan of pain coming from behind him. Almost immediately, he turned around. Kako was clutching her stomach in pain and was trying her best not to burst out crying. She looked up her husband and whispered three words, "I'm in labor."

His eyes widened in shock as he hurried over to his wife and helped her over to a nearby lawn chair. He the ran inside their house and grabbed the suitcase she had packed almost a month earlier. Without pausing he threw it into the trunk of their car, and then ran back into the house and grabbed the car keys. Kako watched in amusement as he jumped into their car and started driving away. She looked down at her watch and quietly started counting, "Five, four, three, two, one..."

The car came screeching back to the front of their house as Iori jumped out of it and hurried back over to his wife. "I'm being even worse than Yamato, huh?"

She merely smiled and kissed him as they hurried over to the car. Love, and amusement, was shining in her eyes as she answered him. "Not really. You haven't fainted. Yet."

  
_One boy, one girl, two hearts beating wildly,_  
To put it mildly it was love at first sight.  
He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away,  
This was the day they'd waited for all their lives.  
And for a moment the whole world revolved,  
Around one boy and one girl.  


Iori stood next to his wife, trying not to faint, as the doctor hovered around her. His face as twisted in pain as Kako squeezed his hand. H gave her a pained grin, which resulted in her trying her best to break his hand. Suddenly, she gave out a loud cry which startled everyone in the room.

The doctor came running over to her and started talking to his assistant in what sounded like a foreign language. Iori stood beside his wife in a daze. The only thing that he had understood out of any of it was: "Push."

It seemed like ages to him before the room was shattered by an earth-shattering wail. Kako clutched his hand tightly as the doctor looked up and smiled, "It's a boy."

Iori stood there in shock for a moment. A boy. He was a father. Finally he looked down at Kako, expecting to see joy and relief in her eyes. However, he wasn't expecting to see even more pain. "Kako?"

She looked up at him with a weak grin. "You know Iori, I was planning on telling you this next week on our anniversary," she said, grunting in pain. "I guess that my little secret is going to some out a little sooner than planned though."

He looked at her with a confused expression on his face. Then his eyes widened. He said one word as he looked at her. "No."

She merely smiled and squeezed his hand as she cried out once again in pain. Once again, the room was filled with sound of wailing. The doctor looked up at them with a grin on his face, "It's a girl. Congratulations, twins."

Iori just stared for a minute, trying to take it all in. He then looked at his wife. "You are a cruel woman, you do know that right?"

  
_He was holding her hand when the doctor looked up and grinned,  
"Congratulations, twins."_   


Iori looked around him at the little town that he had called home for the last several years. He had just finished law school and was now settling down into the life of small-time lawyer. He gave a gentle smile as he felt two arms wrap around him.

Spinning around with a look of happiness on his face, he quickly wrapped his arms around his wife. Laughing, he picked her up slightly and spun her around the best he could. Their fun was quickly interrupted, however, by two small balls of energy.

Their five-year-old twin son and daughter, Soyo and Ame, rushed up and grabbed them by the legs. Sharing annoyed looks, the two young adults each swung a child into their arms. As the distant sound of thunder reached them, the four of them slowly walked back indoors. Iori, however, looked up at the darkening sky with a expression of uncertainty in his eyes. As he looked, a vague sense of foreboding struck him.

  
_One boy, one girl, two hearts beating wildly,_  
To put it mildly it was love at first sight.  
He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away,  
This was the day they'd waited for all their lives.  
And for a moment the whole world revolved,  
Around one boy and one girl.  


**Author's Note:**

> Song: "One Boy, One Girl," by Collin Raye.


End file.
